ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xemnas
How Xemnas joined the Tourney Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between (狭間の指導者 Hazama no Shidōsha), is the Nobody of Terra-Xehanort. He is the leader of the original Organization XIII, the former ruler of The World That Never Was, and a member of the Real Organization XIII. He serves as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts II and as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Xemnas wields the power of nothingness, and he channels this into his weapons, red blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. He commands the Sorcerer Nobodies. Xemnas, as the Superior, is the founder of Organization XIII and has dominion over all other Nobodies. He is also the Organization's most powerful member, to the point that Marluxia would not dare to face him alongside Larxene and Axel until Sora was also under their control. Months after his revival, Xemnas plans to manipulate a JSDF captain named Nagato Sakurai to use the Ramon Zero for his purposes. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Xemnas holds his left palm out. After the announcer calls his name Extends his Ethereal Blades out of his hands and slashes them as the camera zooms saying "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel... sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." Special Moves Shot (Neutral) Xemnas shoots his Ethereal Blades at the opponent like lasers. Building Throw (Side) Xemnas throws a building at the opponent saying "Despair shall be yours!". Heart Steal (Up) Xemnas jumps into the air swinging his Ethereal Blades. Counter Slice (Down) Xemnas guards and waits for his opponent to attack. If they try to, he will unleash a quick slicing combo. All-Vanity (Hyper Smash) Xemnas announces "Away with you." then summons an energy barrier and shoot lasers at enemies. Laser Distortions (Final Smash) Xemnas summons a clone and the teleport rapidly, encircling the opponent with lasers. After sisxteen warps, they fire three energy balls that explode on impact. Victory Animations #Xemnas does two circular slashes with with the Ethereal Blades and says "See my heart's power... Feel it... Know it... Accept it!" #Xemnas slowly absorbs energy and says "I shall devour all... the light and the darkness." #Xemnas jabs his Ethereal Blades then pierces one of them into the ground and ands a laser saying "Anger... Hatred... Envy... See how the heart's greatest virtues... sustain me!" On-Screen Appearance Xemnas walks out of a portal and summons his Ethereal Blades saying "As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that...of a recusant." Trivia *Xemnas's rival is a captain in the JSDF, Nagato Sakurai also known as Ramon Zero. *Xemnas shares his English voice actor with Ganryu, Devil Ganryu, Wamuu, Plastic Man, Grand Doomer and Walter X. *Xemnas shares his Japanese voice actor with Count Dracula, Igniz, Orion, Orbulon, Dorai, Metal Face, Moundo, Drunken Chu, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Ujutsu Mujuro, M. Bison, Cmdr. Kruge, Arbok, Black Tom Cassidy, Crocomire, Alexander Anderson, Black Shadow, Ivan Drago and Quan Chi. *Xemnas shares his French voice actor with Spartacus and Goh Hinogami. *Xemnas shares his German voice actor with Bugaboom, Overload, Microchip and the Brain. *Xemnas shares his Arabic voice actor with Stagnox. *Xemnas shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Zack, Petey Piranha, Forge and Sabretooth. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters